Memories
by Jenn1035
Summary: Clary fray es una chica bastante normal ¿O no? Detrás de todos sus lienzos se oculta una verdad aterradora, que solo cierta persona podrá ayudar a descubrir. Pero si esa persona no es quién Clary cree? Y si está tan unido al pasado oscuro de Clary como ella misma? A Veces las sombras son más que una simple ilusión de la mente. Y a veces la mente está plagada de sombras.
1. Memories

**Holaaaaaa... He vuelto! no, no me mataron los demonios ni me llevaron a la Ciudad Silenciosa donde no hay internet, pero últimamente he estado un poco ocupada con varios proyectos y, a pesar de que tuve vacaciones, soy una vaga y mi ****_yuyu_**** de la inspiración también decidió tomarse un descanso. Sin embargo, hoy finalmente decidí volver a Fanfiction y ponerme a escribir, así que aquí esta una idea para mi nueva historia, que ha estado dando vueltas por mi cabeza desde hace meses. Este es solo un pequeño summary (y no esperen nada demasiado decente porque no sirvo para redactar uno de estos) ;) **

**Probablemente suba el primer capítulo este fin de semana pero no garantizo nada porque acabo de volver a clases y ya tengo examen de francés, dos proyectos de español, una obra de teatro en alemán y exámenes finales de historia, física y biología (podría decirse que soy una persona bastante ocupada) pero prometo que a mas tardar la próxima semana ya va a estar el primer cap.**

**Notas aparte... Ya vieron la portada de CoHF? YO LA AMÉ CON AMOR AMOROSO! juro que me dio un colapso nervioso apenas la vi y me puse a llorar (no exagero), 15 minutos después ya estaba escribiéndoles a todas mis amigas que se leyeron los libros y gritando por toda mi casa, menos mal que solo estaba mi gato o habrían pensado que me estaban asesinando. Es que asdfghklkñkjfdsa es INCRÍBLE, Cassie Clare es una mujer malvada porque va a termitar matando hasta al mismísimo Raziel y lo confirmo (ya tengo mis teorías) porque SPOILERS! Clary estaba usando un vestido blanco y como dijo Cassie, van a morir seis personas, así que solo recemos para que sobreviva Iglesia (LoL) ;)**

**Si les gusta la idea de la historia déjenme un review o un PM y los contestaré en el próximo cap.**

**Si ya vieron la portada de CoHF, díganme que opinan y que creen que va a pasar... **

**Un beso enorme para l s que sigan ahí y se hayan molestado en leer mi nota del tamaño de júpiter!**

* * *

Clary Fray es una joven completamente normal, asiste al instituto de artes de Nueva York y aspira a ser artista, se viste como cualquier otra chica, habla como cualquier otra chica y luce, mas o menos, como cualquier otra chica. Pero detrás de todos esos lienzos se esconde Clarissa Morgenstern, alma torturada desde la infancia y codiciada por sus dones extraordinarios. Cuando aparece una visita inesperada, Clary Fray empieza a preguntarse si verdaderamente logró escapar de sus recuerdos, o si estos finalmente lograron alcanzarla. Y a todo esto se le suma el misterioso alumno del instituto, luz y oscuridad a partes iguales, envuelto en un juego de sombras del que ella no quiere formar parte.

Después de tantos años, es hora de que la princesa baje de su castillo en las nubes y se enfrente a la oscuridad de su pasado, antes de que la absorba a ella.

* * *

**Este fin de semana me vi Frozen y ahora tengo pegadas las canciones... ¿Quién de aquí ama a Olaf? ¿Y a quién le pareció que Ana y Cristoph eran perfectos como Jace y Clary?**

**Review!**


	2. Y así comienza

_**Hola! estoy de vuelta, sobreviví a mis exámenes y les traigo el primer capítulo oficial de la historia, aunque más que todo es un prólogo-introducción para que entiendan lo que pasa mas adelante y si bien no es un capítulo en si, era la única forma de introducir la historia para no gastarme 100 capítulos en el inicio. la historia es paralela al mundo de las sombras, aunque tiene algunos cambios que vinieron de mi loca (muy necesitada de sueño) imaginación. Espero que les guste y que dejen un comentario, avísenme que opinan y si les parece interesante (si tienen dudas, déjenlas en un review o PM, no muerdo). Aunque cumplí mi promesa de actualizar esta semana, a duras penas, no puedo prometer nada para la próxima, pues en mi colegio es semana de proyectos y me tengo que aprender un guión en alemán, pero voy a tratar de sacar tiempo para escribir y les aseguro que publcaré el siguiente cap apenas haya avanzado un poco con la historia, para no publicar cada capítulo desde cero.**_

_**Hay otra nota mas corta (creo) al final del capítulo, por si a alguien le interesa leerla, pero ya no los distraigo mas y los dejo con el prólogo de Memories.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Y así comienza...**_

_And so it begins..._

_**14 de agosto, 1988**_

¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué no se mueve? Luke ¡Por qué no se mueve!

La Mujer yacía recostada en una cama del pequeño hospital, una bebe descansaba, acunada entre sus delicados brazos, protegida del frio gélido de aquel amanecer. Pero no se movía. Aterrada, Jocelyn Fairchild la mecía gentilmente, esperando que su hija soltara su primer aliento de vida.

-_Luke, la niña no respira. ¡Haz algo!_

Las piernas del hombre que se encontraba de pie junto a la cama empezaron a moverse y él echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar ayuda. Tenía que salvar a aquella niña.

Minutos después la habitación del hospital se encontraba llena de doctores y enfermeras; una pequeña incubadora estaba lista junto a la cama, con la pequeña niña acostada en el interior.

_Por favor,_ - pensó Jocelyn – _por favor despierta._

Y así, cuando desaparecía el último lucero en la luz mañanera, la niña empezó a llorar, pura e inocente, ajena a todo lo que estaba por venir.

-Clarissa. – El nombre escapó de la boca de Luke, sutil y sedoso, con tanta naturalidad, como si él ya se hubiera acostumbrado a llamarla así por años.

-Clarissa. – Replicó Jocelyn, inmersa en los ojitos verdes de su hija recién nacida. – Clarissa Garroway.

* * *

_**Dos años mas tarde**_

-Jocelyn, no te vayas, te lo ruego. – Luke estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la casa, alzando a la pequeña y dormida Clary de dos años, apretándola contra su pecho, temiendo que su madre quisiera llevarla con ella.

-Luke, Ya pasaron dos años, tengo que irme. Tengo que volver a la corte, la reina Seelie ya habrá notado mi ausencia y no me dejará salir de nuevo si no regreso.

- Jocelyn, por favor… - suplicaba el hombre, con cuidado de no levantar la voz para no despertar a Clary.

Jocelyn, llena de remordimiento, puso su mano sobre el brazo de Luke, asegurándose de agarrarlo. Tratando de enlazar su mente y encontrar alguna corriente que llevara a sus pensamientos.

-_Luke, prométeme que me dejarás ir. Prométeme que vas a cuidar a Clary cuando yo no este aquí y que me vas a esperar cada dos años en este mismo lugar. Promete que no le dirás nada a Clary. Luke, ella no puede saber; el que haya nacido ya es un milagro de por si, pero no puede saberlo, no puede enterarse de nada._ – Dijo, casi enredándose con las palabras.

-Querida, yo…

-_Promételo Luke._ – El tono de Jocelyn era demandante, rayando en la desesperación. Suplicando con todas sus fuerzas que sus poderes funcionaran y sintiéndose culpable por ello.

- Lo prometo. – Dijo él. No había tiempo de arrepentirse, pero Luke conocía muy bien los poderes de Jocelyn y sabía que no había forma de eludir su orden. Tenía que hacerlo, una fuerza invisible le decía a cada fibra de su cuerpo que obedeciera. Y no había forma de resistirse.

Ya entrada la noche, Jocelyn corría entre los árboles de Central Park, esquivando ramas y raíces. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero solo tenía unos minutos más. Justo antes de la medianoche, una figura esbelta desaparecía entre las aguas, justo en la entrada a la corte de las hadas.

* * *

_**1996**_

-¿Papi? ¿Papi que te pasa? - Clary acababa de bajar a la sala, aterrada al encontrar a su padre tosiendo, llenando la alfombra con gotas de sangre. – ¡Jocelyn! – Gritó. La niña era incapaz de decirle "mamá" a la hermosa mujer que bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se apresuraba a llegar junto a Luke, pues, a pesar del parecido innegable entre ambas, era difícil considerar una madre a alguien que ella solo había visto cinco veces en su vida.

Jocelyn, al ver la sangre, supo lo que tenía que hacer. La enfermedad de Luke había empeorado demasiado y avanzaba por su cuerpo con gran rapidez, consumiéndolo desde adentro. Era cuestión de días antes de que falleciera, y ella no quería que su hija lo viera.

Armándose de valor, la mujer tomó la mano de su hijita entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. Era fácil entrar a la mente de la niña, que aún no había desarrollado sus defensas. Pero para Jocelyn, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era prácticamente imposible.

-Clary escúchame con atención. – los ojitos de la niña estaban abiertos de par en par, su cuerpo esperando una orden. – _Clary debes irte. No puedes quedarte aquí, tienes que salir de esta casa. Toma tu abrigo y corre, corre lo mas lejos que puedas y no te detengas. Olvida esta dirección, olvida lo que pasó. Olvídalo todo acerca de nosotros. Lo siento muchísimo Clary_. – Gruesos lagrimones rodaban por el rostro de Jocelyn, mientras le soltaba la mano a su hija y veía como ella obedecía sus órdenes. Tomando su abrigo color verde y saliendo por la puerta principal. La mujer corrió hasta el porche, solo para ver como la pequeña niña se convertía en un puntito en la distancia, mientras se alejaba de la casa. Un pensamiento cruzó la mente del hada en ese momento, mientras miraba la melena roja de su hija desaparecer. _No me olvides. _

Clarissa estaba aterrada. Había parado de correr debido al cansancio y le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero aún tenía la sensación de que debía seguir avanzando. Ya era tarde y en unas pocas horas el sol se ocultaría tras el horizonte, dejándola sola en medio de la noche.

La calle en la que se encontraba no era muy concurrida a esa hora del día. Unos pocos transeúntes pasaban por los andenes y un club estaba encendiendo sus luces de neón, para abrir cuando anocheciera. La niña estaba perdida y sola. No sabía donde estaba y no recordaba ningún lugar donde pudiera llegar. Mientras trataba, inútilmente, de recordar al menos una dirección, una mujer, de unos treinta años aproximadamente, se la acercó con cuidado. Tenía el pelo castaño como la madera y unos ojos negrísimos, oscuros como la noche.

-Hola nena. ¿Estas perdida? – Clary solo asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué mas hacer.

-Mi nombre es Satrina. Por que no dejas que te lleve a mi casa y luego podré ayudarte a buscar a tus padres? – Ella solo asintió de nuevo, mientras la mujer le tomaba la mano y le sonreía dulcemente. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, mostrando todos sus dientes, sin saber qué clase de demonio era aquella señora.

A partir de ese día, la vida de Clarissa Garroway no hizo nada mas que empeorar.

* * *

_"No, no, por favor… no lo se…por favor…" la niña suplicaba, sus manos atadas a una de las vigas del techo y los dedos de sus pies apenas rozando el suelo de cemento. Aún podía sentir el ardor en sus extremidades, un calor insoportable recorriéndole las venas, mientras la sangre de vampiro se abría paso por su sistema, a pesar del frío que hacía en el sótano y que se colaba por entre la delgadísima tela del vestido morado que a duras penas la cubría. "Por favor… no se nada… déjame ir…" su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, pero ni siquiera su deplorable estado parecía conmover a la figura frente a ella. Una mano alargada buscaba algo sobre una pequeña mesita, hasta dar con una jeringa larguísima, llena con un líquido transparente, con vetas plateadas y brillantes._

_"¿Sabes que es esto niña? No, no tendrías por que saberlo ¿O si?" sus ojos negros miraban a Clary con atención, buscando cualquier signo de duda en su carita, pero solo había miedo. "Tu te lo buscaste." La mujer enterró la aguja en uno de los brazos de la niña, justo sobre la incisión previa, y presionó el émbolo. Un grito de dolor inundó el sótano, mientras Clary agonizaba, sintiendo como el agua bendita intentaba acabar con la sangre en su interior, su cuerpecito temblando y la sangre demoniaca revolviéndose en su interior. El _adamas _le quemaba la piel y le ocasionaba punzadas de dolor. La mujer solo sonreía._

_No siempre era igual. Algunas veces la desataba y la dejaba caminar por todo el sótano, otras la amordazaba y otras decidía partirle algún pie para que no pudiera caminar. A veces le inyectaba sangre de ángel, a veces de demonio, otras veces, cuando no quería hacerla sufrir demasiado, le inyectaba líquidos extraños y pócimas de colores; cuando estaba de mal humor, utilizaba el polvo de _adamas_ que guardaba. Este era la peor parte de su tortura, pues se sentía como miles de agujas clavándose en su piel. Sin nunca saber qué le estaba pasando._

_Cinco años. Cinco años pasaron sin que Clary pudiera salir._

* * *

Muchos recuerdos se perdían en su mente, permaneciendo solo detalles muy vagos; recordaba haber visto mucha luz, recordaba el silbido del viento, luz, una ventana abierta, luz, árboles, luz. Le dolía la cabeza, era como un dolor punzante justo detrás de los ojos y en las sienes. Le costaba abrir los ojos y varias imágenes pasaban por su mente a una velocidad desenfrenada, demasiado rápidas para lograr entenderlas.

Recordaba haber corrido por la tierra, arrastrándose entre las raíces cada vez que caía, pero sin detenerse. Recordaba también haber visto una gasolinera, un hombre se le había acercado para ver si estaba bien. Creía haberle dicho algo, si bien no conseguía recordar la conversación.

Estaba casi segura de que ya habían pasado varios días, pues vestía ropa limpia y su pelo olía a jabón y a flores. Sabía que algo le había pasado luego de escapar, pero no tenía ninguna herida visible y no sentía dolor, mas que unas leves pulsaciones en la cabeza. Estaba bien. Y se hallaba sola en medio de una casa.

Los recuerdos volvieron a ella poco a poco. Hablarle al hombre de la gasolinera, pedir una dirección, buscar una tienda de segunda mano, pedir ropa, buscar un almacén de muebles, pedir una cama, buscar personas, ordenarles algo. Era tan fácil como parpadear, siempre y cuando los estuviera tocando directamente. Su cerebro había sabido exactamente qué hacer, a pesar de que eso era algo completamente nuevo para ella. El reciente uso y descubrimiento de sus poderes la habían agotado y de había desmayado en la mitad de su nueva casa. Un viejo mirador que ahora estaba tan rodeado de árboles que apenas se veía la carretera que pasaba a medio kilómetro y que conducía al pueblo mas cercano.

Durante los seis meses siguientes, Clary aprendió a controlar sus poderes, haciendo pequeños experimentos controlados con la gente que pasaba frente a la pequeña cafetería donde trabajaba medio tiempo, no por necesidad, sino para aprender a usar sus poderes en las personas. Así pasó esos seis meses, practicando, pintando, durmiendo y repitiéndolo todo otra vez, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a Nueva York.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y ahora... A contestar reviews! o review, porque solo llego uno, pero hey! llego uno! ;)**

**Astrid Wayland:** _tu review me alegró el día, muchísimas gracias! jajaja ya veo que pensamos igual... al fin te viste Frozen? espero haber respondido a tu pregunta al principio del cap, en la primera nota y si tienes alguna otra eoría no dudes en contármela, las otras estaban increíbles. Te juro que eres una genio. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y te prometo que voy a continuar con la historia._

**Y como soy una persona loca, les voy a contar un poco de mi vida... tengo 14 años, soy la orgullosa dueña de 172 libros (!) y soy mitad unicornio! **_  
_

**naaaaaah, honestamente soy una persona sufriendo de falta de sueño extrema (culpen a mi profesora de biología) y bastante loca de por si. Quién en su sano juicio haría maratón de siete horas seguidas de American Horror Story? pues yo. Juro que es mi adicción, ya me vi la primera temporada y la segunda y voy en el último que ha salido de la tercera. No se como lo hice, pero pasó :)**

**Ahora, si han llegado hasta esta parte y no me consideran extremadamente rara, me gustaría proponerles algo, aunque más que proponerles es decirles una idea que se me ocurrió. En cada capítulo, voy a colocar algunas canciones, en las notas al inicio o al final, solo por si quieren escucharlas. Les advierto que mis gustos musicales son bastante distintos y muy variados, así que no se sorprendan si encuentras don canciones completamente opuestas la una de la otra. Avísenme si les gustan!**

**Las canciones de hoy son:**

_**Everybody Lies - **_**Jason Walker**

_**Where are you now? - **_**The Summer Set**

_**Sweater Weather - **_**T****he Neighbourhood**

**_Aint it fun - _Paramore**

_**Black - **_**Kari Kimmel**

**Un beso.**

**Comentarios aparte... **

_**Review!**_


End file.
